1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved toothbrush which is effective in cleaning the back teeth and for brushing the teeth with the least amount of scratching on the periodontal tissue surface of the oral cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, toothbrushes are manufactured by implanting the bristle bases in a stick-shape or hexahedral upper portion as is known in the art. Currently, several types of toothbrushes disclose in relation to efficiency in brushing the teeth by making the ends of these bristle bases constant or by transforming the handle and the bristle base implanting portion. However, these toothbrushes cannot effectively minimize scratches on the periodontal tissue surface and oral cavity. Also, these toothbrushes cannot perfectly clean the inner surface of the teeth such as back teeth.